Outlaws & Lovers
by HoldingontohopE
Summary: A story about two outlaws in love, on the run constantly! None other than Troyella! One-shot or chapter story! You decide! Rated K for now, but if continued, will be rated T.


**A/N- Here's the deal! This can either stay a one-shot or I can attempt to continue with it as a chapter story. I'm pretty sure that I can continue it. So, read and tell me what you think of it and if you think I should continue it. If not, that's just fine, I'll leave it here. It's your choice peoples! Now, read, enjoy, and review please!**

**Outlaws & Lovers**

She walks in the door, to find him with his head in his hands. She knows he hates himself, she knows he feels guilty.

She walks over to him. "Troy, baby… we better get out of here fast. They're coming."

He looks up at her, with the most sad, blue eyes she has ever seen in all her work. When did their lives turn into to such sadness they can barely bear? When did it come to this? She asks herself these questions everyday after a hit and run.

He stands up and goes to his suitcase on the rickety motel bed. After throwing it open, he takes out his handgun that he never goes anywhere without. Troy turns to her with a pleading voice, dripping with fear. "Gabby, do you love me?"

Gabriella Montez looks at him dumbly, trying to figure out why he would ask such a question. "Bolton, you know I do! Why would you ask such an off-base question? Wait… what are you doing? No Troy! No, don't do this! Baby, you're just trying to live day by day! Don't Troy!"

She runs to him and throws her arms around his torso. Her head finds its way to his chest, trying to coax him to not do what he thinks he must. Tears make their way down her cheeks. "Baby, don't. I need you. I need you here with me. What is life without you? How do I live without you? Are you crazy enough to do that to me?! Are you?!"

His eyes well up with tears of hesitation, tears of fear, tears of loving heartbreak, tears of guilt, and tears of sadness. "Gabby, how can I not? I've… I've killed people. I turned into a heartless outlaw. I can't… I can't live anymore. I'm a criminal. I can't drag you down with me, I love you too much!"

She looks up at him with confusion. "What do you mean you 'can't drag me down with you'? You already have. And I let you do it by my choice. You didn't force me to live this life with you Troy. I chose this; I chose to be with you when everyone else was against it. When nobody wanted me to be with you, I still chose you. And I'm going to choose you to till the end."

Troy still was unsure. "But, you're in danger! Don't you care about your life?! I want you to live babe. You deserve a better life than I can ever give you, than I've given you."

"God, Troy! You are so slow! You've kept me safe all this time haven't you?! You've made me feel like the most special thing in the whole world. I love you and I'll never stop loving you, no matter what you do! If you kill yourself today, then I won't be living either. I refuse to live without you, I won't live without you!"

Troy looks defeated, but he wishes that a policeman had managed to shoot him. He doesn't want to put Gabriella in danger anymore. The love of his life is more important than anything, including his own life.

"Gabby, I wish that policeman had not missed. I'm scared Gabs, I'm scared of what I've become. I'm scared that tomorrow; you won't be lying beside me. I've got fears Gabby, greater than you'd ever understand."

"Shut up Troy! You're always saying that it'll be alright and it will. Everyday that you wake up for the rest of your life Troy, I'm going to be there. I'm not leaving you and you are NOT going to leave me either! Baby, we're in this together. We'll battle your fears together, we'll battle them together, and we'll battle everything and everyone together. You can't leave me Troy. You know that you can't. Because, if you do, than I'll kill myself. That's a promise Bolton."

They look into each other's eyes, brown mixing with blue. Millions of sirens can be heard in the distance. He hesitantly lays the gun under his clothes in his suitcase.

Troy speaks up and begins to take their suitcases to their corvette outside in the small parking lot. "Let's go Gabby before they get here. Hurry! Help me take these to the car. We have a long drive, a fast one, but a long one."

She lets out a deep sigh of relief. "You scared me there for a moment."

He stops abruptly and stares at her. "I know me too."

After putting the suitcases of clothes and money in the trunk and backseat, the two criminals slam the front doors of the red car and look at each other.

"You sure you want to go with me Montez. It's risky." He smiles a devious smile, but a gentle teasing one.

Gabriella looks out the window and sighs boringly. "I don't know Bolton, I'm not sure I want to be your help in crime anymore. I mean, you've put me in danger countless times!" Troy's smile turns into a panicked frown.

As soon as he sees her joking face and smirk, he laughs. "Very funny Gabs, you are such a jokester. Why do I love you?"

Gabriella hears the sirens getting closer, as does Troy. "Because I love you back Bolton. Now c'mon, let's get going before our reign of getting away comes to a halt." And they speed off, leaving the policemen bewildered in the gravel of the parking lot.

"Damn! They got away again Ralph! We're never going to catch'em!"

Ralph looks down the dirt road leading to the highway. "Oh, we will catch'em eventually." _You can't run forever Bolton and Montez. _

Once again, the two greatest outlaws of all-time at the moment get away.

**Now, if you would please R&R! Love everyone who read it! I do appreciate it peoples! Why do I keep saying 'peoples'? I do not know! But, ey, do you really care? Didn't think so, R&R!!**


End file.
